


Minecraft, Avengers, and Personal Vendettas, WHAT COULD GO WRONG?

by IfTheShoeFits44



Series: Avengers: Slice of Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Minecraft (Video Game), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Civil War? What Civil War?, F/F, F/M, FIRST FANFICTION BOYS, M/M, Minecraft, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Shuri is a Little Shit, The whole gang is addicted to minecraft, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i suck, me not know how to tag, why did i even make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfTheShoeFits44/pseuds/IfTheShoeFits44
Summary: Steve Rogers is adjusting to his new life, but one thing he still doesn't understand is video games. After a failed attempt at trying to get Minecraft banned in the tower, Steve decides to see what the fuss is all about. Soon, Peter, Harley, Shuri and the whole gang start a Minecraft server full of love, life, betrayal and revenge.And PUMPKIN MAN!My first FanFiction Don't Kill Me.





	1. Chapter 1: Steve Is A Buzzkill

It had started so innocently. Peter was sitting on one of the many couches of the common area in the tower on his laptop. What was he doing? Have you not read the title or summary. He was playing Minecraft. He was playing on the Academic Decathlon server with a number of his teammates. One wouldn't expect someone like Flash Thompson or Betty Brant to play Minecraft, but you have to remember, Midtown is full of nerds. The peaceful server quickly turned into all out war when Flash stole all the valuables from the community storage area and ran off with two other team members to start their own base. Peter, Ned, M.J., and Betty formed their own team, and Brad, formed a team hellbent on getting revenge on Peter for dating M.J. Brad's kind of a sociopath.

The fourth team was started by Abraham Attah, the 'Liberators' were formed to put an end to the war and bring peace. The three other factions had formed a 'Leauge of Bringing Down the Liberators and Ridding the World of Peace' or LBDLRWP for short. Betty was Peter's teams ambassador. Good thing since she was the only one on their team that wasn't public enemy number one to the two others in the Alliance. 

One night, a heated argument turned into a fire fight over the resources of a nearby village between the Thunderbolts (Flash's Team) and the Ultimates (Brad's Team). The Fantastic Four (Peter's Team) showed up to steal the resources while they were fighting, and barely made it out alive. This sparked the servers fifth world war. Things got a little intense because Peter's voice got a little too loud and before he knew it, multiple Avengers were watching him try to have peace talks with the Ultimates.

"All I'm saying Brad is that there is no way we could have taken the loot because as you say it many times a day, we're to bad at the game to ever have a competent and coherent strategy," Peter said with a certain snark and sarcastic tone that only revenge seeking characters in movies would have after they've played the same cards the villain played against them previously. 

"Oh shut up Penis, last time I checked you have more playtime then the rest of us combined," Flash responded.

"Peter what is going on?" Steve asked the young spiderling. He had that, 'I'm an old ass man and don't understand what the hell is going on' tone. 

"EDITH mute the call," Peter said to his A.I. It complied and the call was muted.

"I'm negotiating the divide of a small village in northeast," Peter answered.

"Peter, be serious," Steve responded, this time with a 'why did you lie' tone.

"I'm negotiating the divide of a small village in the northeast, in a computer game called Minecraft. I'm playing it with my teammates on the Academic Decathlon," Peter explained to Steve and the other teammates. Bruce and Natasha were the other two who had come with Steve to investigate who screamed "DON'T MAKE ME COMMIT A TERRORIST ATTACK IN THE NAME OF PUMPKIN MAN!'

"So you're not planning on committing a terrorist attack in the name of Pumpkin man?" Steve asked still concerned that a 16 year old boy who is hellbent on saving the world would commit a terrorist attack in the name of this mysterious pumpkin man.

"Steve, you were the only one that thought Peter was going to commit a terrorist attack," Bruce said to the old man.

"Tell me more about this game Peter," Natasha requested sitting down next him.

"Give me a moment. EDITH, terminate the call." EDITH did just that, and now Peter didn't have to worry about anything happening with the call.

"Basically Minecraft is this massive open world made out blocks and you build shelters and go exploring and at night you fight monsters. However with our server we've basically turned into more geo-political simulation. We've basically divided the world into three main nations and then there's one group that goes around saying they care about peace but harms everything in its path, which is basically ANTIFA but you didn't hear that from me. We fight and go to war and steal and oh boy I've been talking for too long..." Peter sank into his seat nervous of what the Avengers would think of him. Coolest heroes in the world associating with a nerd like him, not possible. Peter's got some self esteem issues but I think that get's solved in like chapter 35.

"Peter, never apologize for being passionate about something," Natasha said reassuringly. Wow that's a weird word. Reassuringly, reassuringly. Make a mental note to never use that again.

"Well I have to go do homework," Peter said getting up to leave. He didn't really want to stay in the room any longer, and this seemed like the easiest way out.

Once he left, Steve and Bruce sat down on the couch with Natasha looking at his still open laptop. He was standing in some sort of room full of what looked like chests. Bruce was quite intrigued at what he was looking at. Bruce and Tony played video games together casually, and he owned a Playstation but Minecraft felt so foreign to him. Natasha was never interested in video games, and Steve just flat out had no clue what they were. So being the responsible and most annoying adult, Steve pulled out his phone to see what other parents thought of the game.

"Steve please don't tell me you're going to be one of those parents that sees one bad thing about something and ban it entirely," Bruce said annoyed at Steve. Steve liked to ruin the fun, and was the reason Pepper banned most alcohol from the tower. 

Little did he know that Pepper set up a room for the Avengers just for drinking the forbidden liquids and Steve had no clue about it.

He also got cupcakes banned.

"It says here that you can kill people and animals in the game. Now why would we let Peter do such a thing?" Steve asked thinking he had won the fight.

"He dresses up in spandex and runs around the city fighting crime and killing a sheep is apparently bad for his well being?" Natasha asked with a very snarky tone.

"I'm just saying there needs to be a little responsibility, that's all. Why don't we get Peter to let us play with him and we can see what the big deal is. If we find that it's all okay, then we let him have his fun," Steve suggested.

"Fine, but only because I want to check this game out for myself," Bruce said getting up to leave.

"EDITH, did Steve suggest to stop letting me play the game?" Peter asked his A.I. as he finished up his chemistry homework. EDITH was built by Peter himself at age 13, with input from Ned of course. He later put EDITH into his glasses so he could always have access to her. Tony and Bruce helped him improve her, and she's become one of the most advanced A.I.'s in the world.

"Yes, and he suggested they play the game with you to see if its suited for you. Natasha and Bruce both agreed."

"Well that changes everything," Peter said laughing to himself. 

Later that week, Peter was stuck playing Minecraft with Steve, Natasha, and Bruce.

Long story short, Peter ended up setting up an Avengers Minecraft Server at Bruce and Natasha's request.


	2. Chapter 2: How Natasha Convinced The Avengers to Play Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more people have begun joining server. Sam and Scott start building a theme park, and Pepper begins to question the Avenger's sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a second chapter today just because I feel like it.

A week after setting up the server for Natasha and Bruce, Peter decided to start playing on it as well. Summer vacation had just started so he could spend time playing on two survival servers, right? Of course he can it's not a teen romance novel. The Avengers server was on hard mode as per Natasha's request. According to her it was the easiest way to kill stuff. She wasn't wrong. Peter also set up other things like dynmap so they could mark locations on a map for everyone on the server to see, like towns or bases they wanted to make public. 

Peter also noticed that Natasha and Bruce had become closer because of their experience. Natasha seemed to enjoy the game, it was soothing for her. Peter understood Natasha's past, mostly from Natasha herself but a little bit from EDITH (how could he not run a background check on the most mysterious Avenger?). 

Today, Natasha and Bruce were building a small town. Nothing special, but something they could call their own. Peter taught them how to spawn villagers, and cats, and they were quickly on their way. Natasha loved cats, and if it wasn't for Clint's allergies, the tower would have eight cats. Peter wanted the cats too of course, but Clint had to ruin the fun.

The first new addition to the server was Clint funny enough. It had just started as casual conversation between Natasha and Clint one afternoon in the kitchen. Natasha was making herself some lunch and Clint was sitting and talking with her.

"So, how are you and Bruce?" Clint asked with a certain tone to his voice. He was very curious as to the relationship between the assassin and the scientist. 

"We're doing good. You know funny story," she started as she began cutting up carrots for her salad, "Peter was in the living room the other day playing this computer game called Minecraft."

"Cooper used to play the game, now he can't be caught dead playing the game."

"Anyways, Steve tried to ban it because that's the type of person he is. Bruce and I played it and well let me tell you, it's actually fun. I think it has brought me and Bruce closer together."

"That's good to hear. You know, maybe I should try this game out for myself, see what all the fuss is about, bully Bruce, all the good stuff," Clint suggested maniacally. 

"Clint, don't you dare mess this up for me," Natasha responded angrily.

"I'm just going to steal his stuff, you can do that right?"

"Play the game and find out!"

And so Clint left the kitchen to buy the game. 

Clint joining the server was big. This meant that the Avenger Server was finally being populated by the Avengers. Clint moved into Natasha and Bruce's town and built a small hut to begin with. Peter still lived in a large base a good distance from 'Widow Town' Original name, I know. Clint brought Sam and Scott onto the server. Sam and Scott immediately started drafting plans for an Ant and Falcon based theme park to be built nearby Widow town.

One week in, and the theme park had begun. The other four said they'd built attractions in the park too. Natasha and Peter teamed up to build a spider attraction, Bruce built a Hulk one, and Clint built a Hawk one. Duh. Why did I write that? To make the word count longer bro.

It wasn't long before others noticed the Minecraft craze. 

"That ought to show Hydra," Peter yelled enthusiastically as the Avengers got of the Quinjet. It was Peter's first major Avengers mission and it went extremely well.

"Peter you did amazing out there," Clint told the young spiderling high fiving him. The Iron-Spider made the clap sound like a loud clang of metal.

"After debrief, we gonna relax with some Minecraft?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I still need to kick your ass," Scott responded. They had built a battle dome to prove whether or not Sam was the best at PvP. 

"Minecraft? You mean that game Peter kept talking to me about?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Natasha got us addicted to it," Clint answered pointing at Natasha, who was cleaning her wounds.

"Natasha, I didn't take you for a gamer," Tony said still questioning whether or not Clint was serious. No way THE Black Widow could have convinced an entire team of Avengers to play Minecraft.

"Clint I'm going to kill you in your sleep tonight," Natasha said annoyed.

"That's a thumbs up from me chief," Peter said. He quickly noticed no one understood what he was saying. "Sorry, just a dead meme."

Tony Stark joined the Minecraft server two hours later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys.
> 
> Probably going to post Chapter 3 in a few days.
> 
> Chapter 3 will be a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3: What's a Clint Without His Llamas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint forms an army of Llamas, EDITH questions Peter's sanity, and Pepper gives up.

The first week of having all Avengers playing on the server (except for Steve because he's a dinosaur) was a little weird. Tony analyzed the game a little too much, and within three days had already gotten to Peter's level of skill, which kind of freaked Peter out a bit. Peter continued to live in his own little bubble, helping out the others when they needed it. He helped Natasha, Bruce, and Clint transform two zombie villagers into villagers, and taught them all about the complicated 1.14 Villager system. (Still salty about my librarian not giving me a mending book).

He laughed when Clint accidentally caused a raid, got everyone killed multiple times, and Natasha officially banned him from Widow Town. 

Peter had been working on installing a conduit in his base when he heard the first attack. Clint was getting his revenge on Natasha and Bruce, and brought a whole army of Llamas and dogs to do it. Once Natasha got into a duel with Clint, the dogs charged Natasha, who then charged Bruce when he tried to defend her. In the crossfire, one of the two had accidentally hit one of the llamas, causing fifty or so llamas to all start spitting at them at once. Clint then brought in his final trick. He struck on a night when it was raining, and pulled out his channeling trident creating an army of super-charged creepers to charged Natasha and Bruce. Widow Town suffered heavy casualties and lost many historic landmarks. 

In four days, Clint had achieved many things.

1\. He found and bred fifty llamas.

2\. He learnt what llama trains were.

3\. Got a hundred dogs.

4\. Got a trident with channeling.

5\. Made an army of creepers.

6\. Managed to control all that without messing up.

That was some impressive feat.

Peter knew Natasha and Bruce, mostly Natasha, wanted revenge. So he got to work trying to find Clint's base. He quickly began thinking of different locations it could be in. For llamas, Savannah or Extreme hills. For dogs, Taiga. It as clear Clint was near an extreme hills, and it just so happened that Widow town was built in the valley of two extreme hills biomes. Peter decided to call Ned to get help with coordinating his attack.

Wanda was getting worried. She had returned from a trip to Italy to find the Avengers (minus Steve) sprawled out across the living playing Minecraft while screaming at each other. Steve was sitting in the kitchen eating a banana and watching the news, something about Disney trying to buy the film rights to the Avengers or something. Like Tony would ever let that happen. She sat down next to Steve, curious about what had happened to her team. Were they hypnotized? Were they excluding Steve for some reason? So many questions, if only I'd stop trying to pad out the word count so you could read what happened next. Like that's going to happen.

"What's up with them?" Wanda asked Steve a little frightened for everyones wellbeing. 

"Peter introduced the team to this computer game called Minecraft, now they play it together regularly," Steve answered.

"MR. STARK CLINT'S SETTING MY TREE ON FIRE!"

"BARTON STOP OR I'LL MAKE YOUR LAPTOP SELF DESTRUCT!" 

"Oh my."

"This is nothing compared to last night," Steve responded laughing to himself.

"What happened last night?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Clint attacked Tony's base with an army of Llamas so Tony uninstalled the internet."

"Oh my."

"This is pretty much our lives now," Steve said getting up to leave.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Wanda said to the group of gaming Avengers.

"Cool," Natasha responded not looking up from her computer.

Wanda had apparently missed a lot. Every joke involved Llamas, Natasha had a personal vendetta against Clint (which honestly shouldn't have surprised her) and Peter's glasses kept asking Peter whether or not he wanted a drone strike on Clint. Not fully understanding what Minecraft was, Wanda searched it up. After a few minutes of looking, she learnt the basic premise of the game, and that it was the most purchased game, with a massive active player-base. Peter playing wasn't surprising, he was a teenager. Peter had an entire room in the tower dedicated to his and Ned's many LEGO projects. What surprised her the most was the other Avengers. Maybe Peter had more influence then she thought.

Sam and Scott, in fear that their theme park would be griefed, set out on a quest to form a dog army as well, to protect their project from Clint's llama escapade. Clint's attraction was shutdown and most of the raw materials were stripped down to build something else for the park. Clint somehow knew of their plans, and when they set out for their dog army, be brought a couple dozen hostile mobs, which he had all given helmets so they could survive during the day. Peter had recently helped Scott and Sam build a wall around the park, so keeping them in wouldn't be too hard.

When the two returned from their trip, the spent a couple of minutes slaughtering hostiles and cursing Clint.

"EDITH, open a new file. Call it, the Llama Files," Peter told his Artificial Intelligence.

"What is the purpose of the Llama Files Peter?" EDITH asked her creator in confusion. EDITH was smart, and understood the situation, but she didn't know why Peter wanted a whole file created for a silly little skirmish in a computer game. 

"Clint couldn't have known that Sam and Scott would be leaving their park unattended for that long, and how can someone with no help construct such large scale armies. Someone is assisting Clint, and we're going to figure out who."

Tony's time on the server wasn't much, he had a lot to do. But when he played, he made every second count. From constructing a massive underwater base so far away from anyone else and so hard to see that he would never be griefed after Clint's llama attack on his old base, to finding the first stronghold and being so close to going to The End. Tony had three goals...

1\. Prove he was better then everyone else.

2\. Take over the server.

3\. Get all advancements.

When Tony played games with Peter, Harley, Bruce, Rhodey, and sometimes even pepper, he always went for the achievements, always looked for a competitive aspect. There was a reason Peter had to ask Pepper to play Snipperclips with him, Tony wouldn't stop trying to compete with him. Even though that's impossible in the game. 

Pepper had too much fun playing Snipperclips with Peter but she would never admit that. 

If you can't beat them, join them.

That's the philosophy Pepper followed. With a little help from Peter, Pepper had a Minecraft account set up and joined the Avengers Server. At first, she asked Tony if she could join forces with him, but he denied. So she turned to Peter. Clint's llamas prevented Pepper from reaching Peter so she declared that she would be a lone wolf, and build something so fantastic that everyone would regret excluding her. 

Clint's plan was coming along nicely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'm running with for this story is that after learning that Peter was Spider-Man, May kicked him out and Tony and Pepper adopted Peter.
> 
> Could make for some cute moments in future installments of Avengers: Slice of Life


	4. Chapter 4: This Little Treehouse of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches.

A growling could be heard in the distance, too faint for a distracted person to hear. Natasha however, was never distracted. Her years in the red room prevented her from ever being distracted. Bruce however, was too busy working on a small treehouse. A nice quiet and romantic place far away from the highly developed Widow Town. Quickly though, the growling became louder. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed his sword, gripping it tightly. Natasha grabbed her crossbow and started aiming it in the direction of the growling. She ushered for Bruce to be silent, more than he already was. They both saw it at the same time. An army of red eyes in the dark forest. Natasha was facing down a pack of angry wolves. She ran towards the ladder of the tree house, just barely making it up before the lead wolves caught up with her. Bruce destroyed the ladder and covered the hole with wood.

"Clint," Natasha mutters to Bruce, still aiming the crossbow at the wolves.

"Natasha, we're stuck up here," Bruce responds, realizing the gravity of their situation. They only had building materials with them, and very few at that. They had no intentions of ever encountering anything in these woods.

"Should we call for help?" he asks her, trying to get a response out of the silent Natasha.

"Put that sword away, it will do you no good up here. Where's your crossbow?" she asks, taking a look at the dogs down below.

"I don't have it with me, didn't have enough inventory space."

"Well then. Have anything to craft it?"

"Yeah I think so..." he begins, searching his inventory, "yeah, I do."

"Then craft one."

Bruce runs to the crafting table inside the half built tree house. The wolves begin getting anxious, waiting for their promised food. They could try to run to town. Peter and Sam were working on building a Coscto. No particular reason why, it was just the first thing that came to Peter's mind. Running back to town sounded promising, but they couldn't possibly hope to outrun the wolves. They didn't have enough food to keep their stamina up. They were trapped.

"I finished," Bruce says, exiting the inner part of the tree house and stepping onto the balcony. He's holding a shiny new crossbow.

"Never mind, get out your sword."

"Why?"

"When I signal, jump down and start hitting those things, I'll provide cover fire."

"You want me to go down so they'll have a distraction while you run."

"Bruce, I don't betray everyone you know."

"Fine, but if you do, I'm burning the tree house."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would and I will."

"Go!"

He jumps over the railing and into the pack, spastically swinging his sword into the backs of the wolves, crippling them. He hears the constant firing of a crossbow, and the deaths of wolves, even ones he hasn't touched. Natasha is still there. He continues swinging, but there's too many. As he attempts to swing at one that's right up against him, another one jumps from his side and towards his head. He can't react in time. He braces for the impact, but it never comes. Instead, he heres an arrow whiz past him and a whimper of a dog. Nat had saved him. He flashes her a thumbs up and continues to slay the beasts around them. Before long, they're all dead.

"Let's get back to town before Clint sends another wave," Bruce suggests.

"Yeah, no kidding," Natasha responds jumping down from the tree house. The take everything from the treehouse that may have been of value to Clint, and walk back to town.

Wanda had no interest in computer games. She had played some Mario Kart during Team Game Night and participated in the occasional Mario Party Duel to the Death as Clint called it. Man, Clint is way too competitive. The teams obsession with Minecraft though, was starting to make her want to play it. Only a little bit, see what it's like. Not an addiction like the others. She needed a detressor after the many months of constant charity work, avenging, and setting up a school for gifted youngsters. She would read, but a side affect of her powers is that she can perceive everything much faster, allowing her to digest information quickly, and read much faster than the average folk. She had already read every book in the tower twice. Minecraft though, she's never played that before.

"Okay fine, we'll give you this part of the mesa if we get this part and that southern section of the desert," Brad says to Peter through discord.

"Okay deal," Peter responds.

The decathalon server was growing. Most people in the school had joined and were joining different factions. Wars were getting much larger, and territory division was getting harder to settle. Because of this, no one wanted to start another war. Instead, Peter and Betty offered to purchase parts of The Ultimates territory in exchange for a vast amount of iron and diamonds. It worked, and Brad had no clue what he was getting himself into.

"Edith, remove Brad from the call," Peter says getting up from his chair to grab a notebook.

"Peter," M.J. begins, "what exactly did we want this new territory for?"

"Mining territory. The more resources the better. A war is coming Michelle, a war is coming."

"Such unrest on a server this size is no doubt going to cause the largest conflict in the servers history," Ned continues, agreeing with Peter. 

"Peter?"

Peter turns around to see Wanda standing in his doorway. Not entirely unusual, but usually Wanda is out and about doing stuff. 

"Edith, mute the call," he says to his obedient A.I. as he walks towards Wanda.

"Yes?"

"So uh, this towers kind of crazy about this Minecraft and I though maybe I should give it a try but I have no idea what I'm doing so, could you help me?"

"I mean yeah sure, but you and Steve are the only two people I expected not to join."

"Hey, can't the Scarlett Witch have a little fun too?"

"Yeah of course, more the merrier I was just trying to say you know you show no interest in this stuff which is why its surprising but I guess trying new things is always good and man I'm talking too fast." Wanda laughs at this. 

"Let's just get you set up shall we."

As far as Tony was concerned, he had made the most progress out of anyone. Too far away for Clint to attack, and without distraction, he had successfully killed the wither five times, built two automatic villages, had a sprawling underwater base that would put Widow-Town to shame (and Widow-Town is a giant sprawling city with dozens of attractions) and of course, he did it all himself. He knew a war was coming, it was easy for a genius like him to figure that out. He'd wait until the fighting was over, when everyone was exhausted, and then swoop in. Take everything for himself, and establish an empire under his name. Hopefully Pepper would agree to be his queen. If not, she'd go to the dungeon.

Everything was falling into place. His constant attacks had divided the Avengers. Tony was too far away to respond in time, Pepper was a lone wolf, and Bruce and Natasha was, at least to his knowledge, trapped in the woods with at least a hundred angry wolves hunting them down. His invasion of Widow-Town would be quick, it would be easy, and it would be effective. Clint was ready for war.


	5. Chapter 5: Mr. Harrington's Kids Aren't His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like making fun of Mr. Harrington.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding between Brad Davis and Michelle Jones. A wedding which will bring unity between the Fantastic Four and the Ultimates, and stop the upcoming war. Does anyone have any objections?"

"I was told not to speak during this portion," Peter responds.

"Cool. Well then. Brad, do you take Michelle to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Of course you do," Peter mocked from the crowd.

"Hey, keep it up and I'm not letting you have any of my wedding presents!" Michelle yells from the stag.

"Michelle, do you take Brad to be your husband?"

"I guess."

"You guess!"

"You may now kiss the bride!"

"Come here Miss 'I Guess'!" Brad yells running towards Michelle.

"Ah! NO!"

"They've done it, they've married. It is time for unity!" The pastor (Flash) yells, smashing his axe into the lectern, effectively destroying it. 

"Has, has the storm ended?"

"No."

"Dammit Flash you were supposed to /clear weather!" Brad yells at him.

"You're breaking character!" Flash yells back to Brad.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever been a part of," Peter groans.

"Is this Minecraft?" a confused middle-aged voice asks. Everyone is confused.

"Edith, who is that?"

"That would be your Decathlon Teacher, Mr. Harrington."

"What is he doing in our Discord call!?" Jacob Hunter, a Freshman (ew freshman) asks. 

"I saw you kids playing this game and I got bored without school in session because my wife left me again, so I decided to hang out with you guys!"

"Don't you have any friends?" Brad asks.

"No."

"Makes sense," Peter responds.

"So how do I play the Craft?"

"Please, stop saying that!" Flash says to Mr. Harrington, who has spawned inside the church.

"Why is there a cow hanging from the ceiling?" Mr. Harrington asks, trying to get adjusted to the controls. It's a good question. Why is there a cow hanging from the ceiling?

"That's Father's Cow."

"Father's Cow?"

"Welcome to Father's Church of Forgiveness."

"Still doesn't answer the cow question."

"The cow, if you must know," Brad begins, walking towards Mr. Harrington's unmoving avatar, "is a sacrifice to end this treacherous storm, and to unite all peoples to prevent a war."

"That's... surprisingly intuitive for a bunch of high schoolers playing a video game from 2009." 

"Yeah, we got bored so we all agreed to do shit like this," Flash explains.

"Language young man. I'm still you're teacher!"

"School doesn't get back in session for another month."

"I miss my kids."

"Cool story bro," Jacob says to Mr. Harrington.

"Anyways. We installed a mod..."

"I made a mod!" Peter corrects.

"Peter over there made a mod that created this dangerous storm that would strike lightning down in random places all the time, wind would blow things away, and sometimes a posionous fog would appear for no reason. A marriage would end that," Brad explains to his confused teacher. 

"We chose Michelle and Brad because they were from different groups."

"I thought Michelle and Peter were dating?" Mr. Harrington asks, confused.

"Oh we are, this is for Minecraft only," Peter says, trying to get Brad to understand that he and M.J. were not actually together.

"Well then, I think I'm going to build myself a house!" Mr. Harrington says walking down the aisle and out of the church. The others watch from the door as he tries to get his bearing outside. 

"Oh wow, this sure is a confusing game."

And with that, he was struck by lightning.

"Flash!"

"I forgot!"


End file.
